


A Kiss on New Earth (Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: AU, F/M, New Earth, Traditional Media, kiss, klimt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A J/C Kiss on New Earth, after the Klimt original. Inspired by the old '06 livejournal hp_fringeart Imitation challenge; I decided to try the idea out in another fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss on New Earth (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Media Used: Acryllics, pencil and felt-tip pen on paper
> 
> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to Paramount. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative of this, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.

  


(The original is [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Kiss_\(Klimt\)). And yes, Chakotay's cranium _is_ too big. I'll try to avoid that mistake next time.)


End file.
